


Regarding Dean

by SPNFangallovesSquirrel



Series: Dean [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPNFangallovesSquirrel/pseuds/SPNFangallovesSquirrel
Summary: Set in season 12 of Supernatural, and the episode Regarding Dean, Sam calls upon the reader (Y/N) to help out while Sam ganks some witches.





	Regarding Dean

****Incessant knocking.

Incessant knocking and pounding, and you knew you wouldn’t get a minute of sleep.  
  
You stand and walk towards your hotel room door - finally you got your own - and you slowly pull it open, still drunk from last night’s activities.  
  
Sam is at your hotel door, Dean behind him. You’re in a barely-there teddy and boy shorts, and the cold morning breeze wasn’t doing much for your lack of a bra.  
  
“This had better be good Winchester.” you cross your arms over your chest as Dean locks his gaze on you. Um, the girls.  
  
“I have a slight issue.” Sam starts to mumble. It’s then that you understand what he means. You watch as Dean, starts to look around, as if he were a bored child.  
  
“Yeah. I can see that. What’s wrong with Dean?”

“Besides the obvious - ” that warrants a small  _hey_  from Dean. “He got hit by some spell. He’s starting to forget things. I need. I need some -”  
  
“A babysitter?”  
  
Sam shakes his head. “Not for Dean. More for Rowena.”  
  
“Hey, you know my beef with that. That. That woman.” you reply walking back in to your room. You wrap yourself up in an overly large cardigan and cross your arms. You will the headache between your eyes to go away and you squint up at Sam.  
  
“Okay, if you won’t do it to help me. Help Dean. I don’t want him around Rowena, in this state she could take advantage of him.”  
  
“In his state, I’m sure he’d enjoy it.” you groan and pinch the bridge of your nose between your fingers. “Fine. I’ll help. But you really owe me. Like both of you.”  
  
You watch in almost a deep awe and horror as everything unfolded before you. Sam was trying to convince you, but all the while, you had forgotten about Dean. Dean was wandering your hotel room, almost “practicing” as he pointed things out. You had heard him mutter “TV”, “Bed” and stutter out “lamp” after trying to call it a light stick.  
  
“Dean can owe you. We know how you feel about him.”  
  
You roll your eyes and point to the door. “Get out of here before I change my mind Sam. Ah! No Dean, you stay here. Sam’s going. Alone.”  
  
Dean pulls his hand from the door and smacks his lips together before mouthing a quiet ‘ _ah_ ’ and then he sits down at the desk in your room. You take your time dressing, making sure to answer every question of Dean’s as you go - from what you were doing to who he was a few times.  
  
It was just so hard.  
  
Dean being so forgetful was just adorable. Even if a witch was who was responsible for his actions.  
  
Dean was super curious when it came to Rowena. It was as if he knew who she was, but in all realities he couldn’t remember who she was or more importantly that she wasn’t a friend.  
  
Hell, he couldn’t even remember that even though you were both hunters, when it came to not being alone, you and Dean would fill the void together.  
  
You watch in curiosity as Dean plays with a voodoo doll he had taken from Rowena, and you answer your own question - the what would he do with that  question - as he starts to poke at it with a needle. He looks over to you and with a childish smile he drops the doll and walks over to you - attempting to do research on your iPad.  
  
“What are you doing?” Dean pushes you over enough so he can sit on the edge of your bed.  
  
“Researching Dean. Stop.” he starts to push at your thigh to get your attention. “Dean. Stop.”  
  
“Why are you so grumpy?”  
  
You sigh and rub your head, trying to will the oncoming headache away. “ _ **It’s 8:30, I have a hangover and you’re annoying me.**_  That’s why.”  
  
“Hangover? What’s that?”  
  
“Oh lad, we’ll tell you when you’re older.” Rowena quips, pulling his attention - although his short attention span - away from you for a bit.  
  
“But I’m older now.” Dean pouts petulantly. “Tell me!”  
  
You sigh and stand, pushing him a bit so you can get out of the bed. “Dean. It’s a disgusting drink that makes you feel like you’re getting hit by a sledge hammer in the head. And then, you want to throw up. Sometimes you can’t see straight. Other times you see things. Let’s play the quiet game Dean. Winner gets a slice of pie.”  
  
You shake your head and hopefully you get a few minutes alone, as he sits quietly, hoping to be the big winner.


End file.
